Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a transmission station and a wireless mobile device. Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) combined with a digital modulation scheme via a physical layer. Some standards and protocols that use OFDM include, for example, the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., IEEE 802.16e, IEEE 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi.
In 3GPP LTE, an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) includes transmission stations (also commonly referred to as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, Home enhanced node B (HeNB), UTRAN NodeBs, eNodeBs, or eNBs), which communicate with a wireless mobile device, also known as a user equipment (UE). A downlink (DL) transmission may be a communication from the transmission station (or eNodeB) to the wireless mobile device (or UE), and an uplink (UL) transmission may be a communication from the wireless mobile device to the transmission station. The transmission station may be connected to a Mobility Management Entity (MME), which may be located in the core network, by means of an S1 interface and/or an X2 interface.
In cellular systems such as, for example, LTE cellular systems, a user equipment (UE), for example, a cellphone, may estimate its position, while traveling from one cell to another cell, by using Cell Identification (ID) information. The Cell ID may include a cell identifier broadcast by a cellular network. However, in some circumstances the accuracy of a location estimation based on the Cell ID may be very low. Thus, there is a need to improve the accuracy of the location estimation.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.